


The Unofficial Minecraft Books of Mobs: A Look Inside

by Luveverlark



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Animals, Comedy, Cool, Emotions, Exploring, Fun, Funny, Gen, Happy, Inside, Minecraft, Mobs, Monsters, Sad, Video, blocks, game, mining, personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: Have you ever looked at a minecraft creature and thought, “I wonder what they’ve been up to?” or, “I wonder how they’re feeling right now!”If so, it’s time you learned a bit about Minecraft Mobs:1.How they feel2.What they do when nobody’s watching3.Who they really are deep downSo in this book, you’re going to take a look at each minecraft creature, the animals and the monsters- and learn a bit more about them. So let’s go see the actual mobs, and I’ll let you see who they really are!Please Note: Not all mobs are included, only the most important ones.





	1. Contents

Contents

Chapter 1: Starting Simple- The Chicken

Chapter 2: Cows

Chapter 3: Pigs

Chapter 4: Sheep

Chapter 5: Wolves

Chapter 6: Ocelots

Chapter 7: Polar bears

Chapter 8: The horse

Chapter 9: The mooshroom

Chapter 10: The bat

Chapter 11: The bunny

Chapter 12: Squids

Chapter 13: Villagers

Chapter 14: The Spider

Chapter 15: The Enderman

Chapter 16: The The zombie

Chapter 17: The skeleton

Chapter 18: The zombie pigman

Chapter 19: The guardian and Elder guardian

Chapter 20: The Creeper

Chapter 21: The vindicator


	2. The Chicken

It’s morning, and I look up at the sky. The sun is shining, and I’m relieved. Yesterday it rained and rained, and a traveler that was waking nearby seemed to think I was a duck when I got stuck in a lake. What an insult!

Well, I suppose I shouldn’t be upset, I mean- the boy could’ve killed me! Sometimes, when I lay eggs, people think it’s funny to throw them at me. Sometimes it hurts, but once- a quite lucky day- it instead hatched into three chicks! I’ve named them, and they’re now my family. The girl is named Chicken, and the boys are pop and pie. Everyone seems to think it’s funny when I call them all together, “Chicken, Pop, Pie!” 

I don’t think it’s something to laugh about. It’s just their names! Anyway, i’ve always wanted them all to be girls, the boys like to talk about gross things, such as- ew- pigs. Oh well, I have what I have.

Now i decide to explore. I enter the woods, my chicks behind me, and suggest we take a walk.

We wander into the birch forest, looking around as we go. The trees are beautiful, as is the grass, and the flowers, and especially the- Crash! I look around, suprised. I hear it again, Crash! My chicks cuddle up to me, and I am just about to take them back into the meadow, when a player jumps out of the trees. “Oh, chickens!” he says excitedly. Oh, great. When a person sees a chicken and seems excited about it, that usually means they’re hungry. If you didn’t catch on, that isn’t a good sign. 

But what he does is unexpected. Instead of hunting me, he takes out some bonemeal, throws it at my kids, and then runs away, laughing hysterically. Confused, I turn to look at them. Oh. My. Pig. Sorry! I didn’t mean to say a bad word! (Pigs are gross, so that’s a bad word to us chickens).

They’re all fully grown! I think I’m going to cry, because now that they’re big, they can go off and start families of their own! Chicken can find a rooster, Pop and Pie are roosters-

Pop!

Eggs appear suddenly beside Pop and Pie. 

Oh, I think. I suppose they were hens, after all…..


	3. The Cow

“Mooooove over, ‘hun!” I say to my eldest daughter, Milky way. She’s in my way, and I just hate when I’m stuck in place! We’re stuck in a minecart (which the player seems to think is absolutely hillarious) and I’m squished. “I said, mooove!” 

She squirms a bit, and then says, “But moooom!” she says, annoyed. “I can’t mooooove!”

I groan, and wish I could be a player for a moooooment, and hit them with one of those stick things they use!

He keeps laughing, and I’m annoyed. “Stop, you crazy mooooron!” I moo at him, but he doesn’t seem to understand. My sides are beginning to hurt! I look at Milky way.

“I’ll get us out of here,” I moo. “Somehow, dearest little one.” I nudge her with my head, and then look up at the human. They’re laughing harder, and I moo at him to please let us out. This results in more laughing, and he says, “She’s probably trying to tell me how much fun she’s having!”

I start flashing red, as does Milky Way, and I realize what’s happening. “We don’t have enough space!” I cry. I then move a little bit, so I’ll be the one who gets a game over instead of her. Maybe the person will let her out once I’m gone? I wonder if I’ll respawn.

I do, and realize where I’ve spawned. I suddenly wish that I hadn’t tryed to die. I look around, and find myself trapped- in a mineshaft.


	4. The Pig

“Oh mud gosh, did you just see what happened to her?”

“Oh mud gosh, i totally did. Think she’ll be okay?”

“Oh mud gosh, Gran, of course not.”

“Oh mud gosh, Leafy, you don’t gotta be so rude!”

“Oh mud gosh, would you two be quiet?”

“Oh mud gosh, mud your own business.”

I’m annoyed. This is what it’s been like my whole life, and not a thing has changed. Gossip, gossip, muddy muddy mud pie. All the other creatures think we’re mean, gross, and- dare I say it- REPETATIVE.

I am not any of those things! In fact, I try to limit myself to saying mud only once per sentence. I am a peacekeeper as well, which I suppose us pigs aren’t supposed to be. Being peaceful is for the polar bears, everyone says. Unless someone insults or hurts them, of course, in which case all the advice I can give is RUN.

“Oh mud gosh, mud back hurts so muuuuudch.” my sister says.

“Yeah, well, get used to it.” My other sister says.

“Yeah, get used to it!” Mud other other sister agrees.

“Don’t be a copy ocelot, you mudface!” My other sister says angrily.

“Leave me alone! Mud your business!” says my sister.

I shake mud head angrily. “You pigs are crazy!” I say. Everyone gasps.

“Oh. Mud. Gosh.” Mother snorts. “You didn’t say the word mud in that sentence!”  
I realize this, and I’m shocked. Then I smile. “Wow!” I say.

The others are angry, and start snorting at me. Then a person walks up, holding some wheat. We all forget the problem, and eagerly approach him for it.


	5. The Sheep

“Bed. Bed. Bed. That’s all them players care about!” I say angrily. My friend nods in agreement. Every time us sheep see them, we have to baaa, act casual, and eat grass. If we run, it seems to obvious and they chase us! My mother made that mistake yesterday- and now she sits in their house day by day and night by night. A bed.

I walk by a pond for a drink, and see something odd and red sprinklling the ground.

“What in the-”

I step on it, and a player jumps from behind a rock, saying with a laugh, “Trip wire!”

I look down, scared, and realize what’s about to happen. Suddenly TNT explodes everywhere, and I realize with a grimace, “Now I’m gonna be a bed.”


	6. The Wolf

It’s nightfall. I look around at the surrounding territory, a tundra, of course. I look around, and get ready. Night means skeletons, which means bones, which means that (if a player’s around) they’ll pick up the bones, and I’ll finally have an owner! Us wolves take pride in being pets. Not many are; most of us are overlooked. My whole life I’ve waited, and waited, and waited…. But I’ve never had a player take the slightest interest in me. 

Suddenly I notice a skeleton- who’s shooting at a human! I run, panting, to help. I jump on the skeleton, who finally falls. I turn and smile at the player, excitedly waiting to be a pet. Oh, to be loved. To be given a name, a collar, food, a home…

He takes a bone, and gives it to me. It doesn’t work. One more oughta do it….

“Stupid wolf!” He yells. I look up, suprised. 

What….?

“You made my use my only bone for no reason!” he hits me, and I feel my eyes get wide, and red. I approach him, whimpering, and bark, “Oh, please don’t be upset! I’m sorry!”

He must think I’m attacking him, because he yells at me and calls me a killer wolf.  
I jump on him to lick him, but he falls back, injured. He cries out, and runs away. Oh no! He thinks I was trying to hurt him! I sit down, whimpering. I’ve lost another one.


	7. The Ocelot

There’s a horrible legend about humans. It says that they take us, force us to eat rotten fish, and make us do their bidding. Getting them whatever they want, and doing horrible things….. And that once they’ve done these to you, your mind is twisted; you think they’ve done you well, and been kind to you. Ew. Well, that’s why I sprint away when I see her coming. She approaches my slowly, whispering soothing words. I know she’s just trying to lure me in….

I leave her quickly, and she seems fairly disappointed. I sigh with relief when I hide behind a tree. But she comes from behind, and gives me a fish. It makes me feel quite please, though, to my suprise. I ask for more by licking her, and she gives it. I feel myself transform, and I find that I’m a cat. I realize that it’s good to be the way I am, and my friend approaches me. “Oh!” they say. “I’m so sorry this happened to you!”

I meow, “Don’t worry, it’s actually great! The fish is good, my human is kind… you shouldn’t run when they come to you! It’s absolutely-”

She interupts me, and says, “So the legend is true! Their mind does become twisted!” and with that, she sprints away. My human and I look at each other, and I sigh. 

“Well,” I meow. “She’ll never see how good it is to be tamed!”


	8. The polar bear

I tread along through the snow, and take a breath. I’ve been hiking for weeks to find them, but I haven’t. My family. The last time I saw them was when that human came, and then I was a cub. Now, a grown adult, I miss them as much as the first day they disappeared. Where could they be?

I see a human, and decide to ask him for help. So I wander closer, and ask him. He doesn’t seem to understand me; he grins and pulls out an odd stick like thing. Then he slashes at me, and I run. Well, maybe I won’t have help after all.


	9. The Horse

Us horses are very energetic, but we can be peaceful and relaxed at times. I love racing, and I especially love exploring, but alass, it’s time to sleep. I close my eyes, whan I hear a sound. I open my eyes again, and I see a human standing before me. He’s holding an apple, which I eat happily. He pickes up a saddle, and places it on my back. I flinch, but let him climb up. He’s on my back, and we ride. 

He tries to feed me another apple, but falls off. He tries to get on too soon, and I fall back, scared. He runs away, thinking me rude and mean, when all I wanted was another apple.


	10. The Mooshroom

It’s odd really. We walk around minding our own business, and then one comes! A PLAYER. Then the take these wierd things they use on sheep, and pull our mushrooms off. Then they eat them. Gross, right? And sometimes they even milk us with those silver things. I don’t understand them, but i guess it’s alright. I live from from any players, and their visits are quite sporadic. 

I sigh, and let out a small moo. It’s sometimes boring being a mob. I walk around, eat grass, sleep, walk around eat more grass, let humans take my mushrooms, sleep- you get the point. 

What I really want to do? Oh, it’s silly, really. Us mooshrooms can be punished for wanting anything out of the ordinary. But- okay. I’ll tell you. I want to…. Explore. My whole life I’ve walked around on the same island, with dirt, mushrooms, water, and others of my kind. Trust me, it gets boring. Anyway, who cares? I’ll never get a chance anyway.

Or so I think. A few minutes pass, and then I hear the others talking. “We’re going to bed early tonight so we’ll be in good moooooods for grass eating day (the day we eat more grass than usual).” 

That’s when I see my opportunity, and decide to seize it. It’s only beginning to get dark, when they all retire to bed. I tell them I’m getting a quick drink before bed, and they nod without hesitation. I leave them, but instead of doing what I said, I go through the water, and onto the next island. I grin excitedly, and climb up the mountain. I peer down, wondering what I’ll see, which is……  
More mooshrooms. I look up, and see eight more islands in the distance. And….. they’re all the same. Well, I guess exploring is a bit far-fetched anyway.


	11. The Bat

Us bats love parties. No matter what we do, we’re always full of energy and in a jolly mood. Have you ever seen us flying around squeaking? That’s how we act out how surprised we’d be if someone threw a secret party and shouted, “Surprise!” 

It never gets old! Well, to be honest- I’ve never actually been to a party before. Well, it’ll be different by tomorrow! Later, after all the players are asleep, me and some friends are meeting in the dungeon for a party! I’m super duper excited!

Finally the time comes, and I head out. We arrive around the same times, and all squeal excitedly. Did I mention that I’ve never been to a party before and I’m super excited?

If not, I am. We eat some dust, and then I sneeze. And sneeze. And sneeze. That’s when a player walks in, and stops in his tracks.

“What the….” I hear him mutter. I’m still in a sneezing fit, and I’m flying in circles. He then grabs the chest, and runs out.  
“Well, this party’s been crashed.” says one of my friends. Maybe that’s why bats love parties so much- good ones that actually get finished are rare and exciting!


	12. The bunny/ Killer Bunnies Explained

It’s Halloween, and I’m so ex-squeak-cited! Us bunnies rarely get to do anything other than be scared, so this change is nice. This is my first halloween, and I’m dressing up as a black and white bunny. To be honest, all bunnies are tan. We just dress up different colors.

“Ready?” I ask my friend Marvin when he hops up to me. He’s wearing a white fur coat and red contacts. He nods, and we hop on to find a player to ask for some carrots.

We see one in the distance, and Marvin says, “Do you dare my to do something crazy?” I cock my head to the side and stop in my tracks.

“It depends,” I say with a squeak. “How crazy are we talking?”

“Have you ever heard of the killer bunny myth?” Marvin asks in a whisper.

I nod, and say, “Of course, everyone knows that myth. Didn’t the players think of that?”

Marvin doesn’t answer; he hops on and gestures for me to follow him. We hop over the where the human is collecting sand, and Marvin whispers, “I hop I live to tell this tale!”

He jumps in from of the human, and stares up at him with those big, red eyes. The player takes out a sword, and yells in a startled voice, “KILLER BUNNY!” With that, he begins swishing his sword randomly, and with luck, Marvin dodges each swing.


	13. Squids/Ghasts

Us squids are not as we seem. There is a long story behind us, that no player is aware of. If you are the first to hear this, use the knowledge wisely, my friend. For if you do not, squids shall become hostile and the world of Minecraft could be destroyed.

A long, long time ago, when the Minecraft world was flat and empty, ghasts frew freely through the sky. They burned everything in sight, and Minecraft was no different than a bad dream. 

In school, the ghasts were bullies, and the teachers and students hated them. They didn’t bother to hide it, either. This is why ghasts began lighting teachers on fire, which created Blazes. Teachers who were still alive, good, and well fled to small buildings randomly scattered throughout the worlds, which they named ‘villages’. To disguise themselves, they asked witches for potions to give them large noses and to remove their hair. 

Ghasts began rising up and army of hostile mobs, such as blazes and endermites. As long as they sailed through the skies, nobody was safe.

Finally, Notch had finished what needed to be done. He had prepared his update, and made it a reality! He created a portal, which banished all of the ghasts and their army to a different world, which he named the Nether. This land was not big enough to hold them all, however, so he sent some ghasts to the oceans. Upon touching the water, they became a dark purplish-black like obsidian. 

After a few generations went by, the grandchildren and greatgrandchildren (and so on) of the ghasts were sick of being hated for their anscestors choices. So hey renamed their kind ‘squids’, and found new hobbies. They became artsy, and began selling ink. Notch didn;t think this was such a good idea, however, and made it so the ink could only get into the hands of another if the squid died. Infuriated by this, squids (if given the chance) would rise to their former selves once more, and destroy the world of minecraft. Only joined with their allies once more, though, which Notch forbid. 

Now, nothing with or from water can spawn in the Nether, so luckily the squid couldn’t get back. But make sure you never find a way for it to happen. In the wrong hands, Minecraft could become something bad that you’ve never seen before- and that wouldn’t be good at all.


	14. Villagers

I look around my village. Everything is as it should be. The emeralds are secure in my chest, the others are patrolling the village, the well is full, the sun is shing, a player is sneaking into my house with my chest with my emeralds-

Wait, WHAT?

I sprint to the house, and walk inside. They are looking in the chest with their eyes wide open, smiling. “Oh, no you don’t!” I say angrily.

Sadly players always mistake my words for ‘aher’, and all that they do is say, “Stupid villager. Saying ‘aher’ won’t get you anywhere in life, will it?” I’m annoyed, but I know there’s only one way to get my emeralds back. My precious emeralds.

Players wonder why we love emeralds so much, and they think they’re useless. But they’re NOT. Us villagers use them to protect ourselves against those horrid ghasts- or atleast we did. Emeralds have a magic that can keep a ghast from hurting a villager, and so we store them for when the time of their need comes again, 

The only thing left to do is trade, so I sigh and offer the player an enchanted pickaxe for my emeralds. He excitedly accepts, and skips gleefully out of the village with the tool.

I sigh with relief. Another three emeralds, safe.


	15. The Spider

Okay, I seem evil. But I’m neutral, okay? You hurt me, I’ll defend myself. It’s as simple as that! Anyway, it’s not like I want to kill you for any particular reason. I don’t get anything from you like you may from me, such as string. Oh well, it doesn’t matter.

Just like a few other mobs you may be able to guess, I’m misunderstood. I’m one of the few neutral monsters (out of three, to be exact), and I don’t mind players much. I think they’re interesting, unless they hurt me. 

I’m just like them, though I doubt they realize it. I get up, I explore, I survive. Then someone hurts me, so I identify them as an enemy. I attack. Then I’m the bad guy? Sometimes I just want to sit in a cave and cry. That’s what my buddy cave spider does. He refused to come out and do his own chapter though, and requested that I say something really mean to the reader. I won’t though, and I’ll instead say: Cavey isn’t neutral. In fact, he’s almost as hostile as they can get!

Well, I guess it’s time I went on. I hope you learn a bit from talking with me, and realize that, unless needed, a life is more important than a piece of string or two.


	16. The Enderman

I was raised by a rich family, where we learned proper behaviour and manners. We walk with our back’s straight, we look straight ahead and, most imortantly of all we never, NEVER, make eye contact with anyone. It’s considered a DEADLY insult. Literally. Deadly.

If an enderman looks another enderman in the eyes, they can get a life imprisonment in the end. That, or the ender dragin will burn us, but luckily that’s more rare.

One day, though, when I’m walking along casually, minding my own business, a player runs up. Almost automatically, they look me in the eye. I’m so surprised I scream, and try to run for it. But, scraed, he hits me, again and again. I wonder why I didn’t blind fold my eyes a while ago. Oh well, maybe I’ll help them get to the end with the ender eyes they’re about to get from me.


	17. The Zombie

I sigh, and peak out of my house. How long is this going to last? Day. Cursed by those witches who live in those villages, I can’t go out or I’ll burn. It isn’t fair, really. 

It all started about ten years ago. My great, great grandfather told me and my sisters (skeletons) that it was a great new holiday called ‘April Fools’. On that day, we were supposed to pull a prank on a random person. So we went to school, as usual, and my sister Skellia and I decided that we would pull a prank on our teacher, Mrs. Witch. 

We used the water bow Skellia had gotten for her ninth birthday, and shot it at our teacher! She didn’t take it too well. She cursed us. Me and all of my kind, as well as my sister’s kind (the skeletons) were now unable to be out at day, unless in water of some kind (or in rain). We could be in the shade, but one step outside of it and we’d be roasted. 

Now, each night, we go to the villages where they live, and try to get them to change us back. They always plead, and say, “Aher! Aher! It was aher! It wasn’t us! We’re villagers! She was a witch!”

But we know that villagers are followers of witches, and they have the power to reverse the curse. It’s the same with players, who we’ve seen in villages before. They must have the power, too. People call us evil mobs, but we’re not. We just want to be able to enjoy the day like everyone else!

I won’t give up until I’m able to. Finally night arrives, and Skellia and I creep out from the shade of our cave. We go to the village, where the villagers sit shivering in their houses and hoping they won’t be our next victims. But they don’t understand- we’re the victims! 

If only we could find a witch….. But we don’t. And even if we did, witches hate us now. They hate us almost as much as skeletons hate wolves! And skeletons hate wolves almost as much as creepers hate ocelots! They have a bad history, too, but you’ll learn about that later.

We creep up to a house, and I say, “You look in the well for witches; I heard they like water. For their potions and stuff. I’ll go after the witch followers, toward the doors.”

I leave her, and she goes off, her bow in hand, to the well. I go to the first door I see, and try to open it. It doesn’t budge so I stand there, staring inside.

“Stupid zombie!” a voice says, and I turn. A player is standing there, sword in hand. He hits me, and I fall back, growling. Why won’t they leave us alone? I go forward, trying to take his sword away, but he just hits me again. I run away from him a few blocks, when I hear Skellia call, “Help!” 

I turn, horror-struck, and see her in the well, bobbing up and down. I turn back to the player, who hits me again, and then run to the well. They chase after me, and I fall into the well, too. They laugh, and say, “Now you can stay like that for eternity.”  
I sigh, and then say to Skellia, “Oh, well. Atleast we can’t burn!”


	18. The skeleton

I lift my bow and shoot an arrow. It just misses the dog, who swirves around, and jumps at my heel. I wince, doge another bite, and shoot another arrow at him. 

I HATE dogs. We’re just defending ourselves when we shoot back, you know. And when we attack players? Well, it’s not just because of what you heard from the zombie. It’s also because when there’s a human, there’s usually a dog. I am scared to DEATH of dogs. So when us skeletons see a human or a dog we attack, and it’s only because we see them as such threats. I sometimes feel bad, really, killing the players. But then I remember what they call me: A monster.

I hate that, I really do. It makes me so angry I could light myself on fire (no, I’m just kidding, don’t jinx me…. Bad harvest, bad harvest…). I’m not a monster! I’m a creature, like any cow or sheep, and dog or cat, or pig (ew). The only difference is I defend myself, and take out enemies who I think will try to hurt me. Is that so bad? I don’t think so. Especially since (hey, ever think of this?) the player does that exact same thing! If they see a ‘monster’ they kill it for a game, and they kill animals too! And they destroy things and they break other things and they build things in the middle of our homes- the woods and caves and meadows.

And yet, oddly enough, they aren’t even CALLED monsters! In my opinion, they’re more monster than the rest of us!

The dog jumps up for another attack, and I dodge it, shooting an arrow. He whimpers, and I sigh. Is this really how I’m going to live every day and night- for the rest of my life? 

I stop fighting, and let the dog attack me. I’m done killing, done defending, done everything-

I’m suddenly surprised by what happens. The wolf stops attacking me as well, and just sits down, under the shade of my tree. 

He whimpers expectantly, so I stroke his soft, grey fur. Then I hear a noise, and jump up. It’s a player, and he’s running through the woods. I hide behind the tree, and he sees my wolf. I glare when he takes out a bone, and tries to feed it to my dog. It takes a few, though, because he’s loyal to me. That’s why dogs sometimes take more than one bone to tame, because skeletons have them as pets nowadays. Have you ever seen a dog or wold that didn’t attack a skeleton? It was probably his- or was before at some time or another. 

I sigh, and find that my only friend has been taken away, and realize that I just have to find another wolf.


	19. The Zombie Pigman

I snort, and give a sigh. It’s been so long, and I still haven’t found a way out of this awful place. When the ghasts were sent to this- this- nightmare world- Notch thought we had been part of our army, and sent us too. But we weren’t, and now we have a horrible punishment for no reason! 

We’re good creatures, and would only hurt anyone if they attacked us first. We have both pig and zombie in our blood, so we’re good like both. Atleast, last time I checked they were both good, right?

Anyway, I know that I must find a way out. I look around. Fire, ghasts, more fire- I hate it! I suddenly see an odd, big purple thing appear. It is dark around the edges, and all swirly in the middle.

I hide behind a boulder and peak out, where a player jumps out. Why, it must be a portal! I realize with a snort. When he’s walked in another direction I run to the portal, and with a deep breath, I jump through.

It’s even prettier than I remember it being. The sky is blue, not red, the grass- oh, the grass… I’ve missed is so, oh and the birds that rome the whole of the world….. And the trees….taking in the beauty of it all. Then I realize: I should be hiding! If I’m seen, I could be killed, or worse: Put back in the NETHER!

I go off the path into the woods, where I begin to relax again. I find a giant mansion, and decide to investigate. Inside there are no humans, but instead a man standing with an axe.  
“Hello,” I say with my unarmed hands up. “I come in peace.” The person runs toward me and then stops, and then says, “You are welcome, for you are a mob.But take note, humans often try to get into this place; I luckily have my trusty axe to assist me.” He looks down at it, and I walk around and begin to explore. Maybe, finally, I’ll have a nice, cool home without any fire inside.


	20. The Guardian and Elder Gaurdian

“No, no, no! You’re doing it all wrong!” Master tells me with a groan. I sigh, which makes bubbles float up from my mouth and to the surface.

“Sorry,” I mumble. “But I just don’t see why this is so important.”

Master’s eyes get wide, so I quickly add, “At my age.”

Master sighs, and says, “Well, if anything happens to me, you’ll-”

I roll my eyes. “I know, I know,” I say, seeing as he’s said this a million times. “I need to be ready to protect our treasure if anything happens to you.”

“Precisely!” He says, swimming in a circle, as if pacing. “That’s exactly correct. Now, tell me. What do you do if a person gets close to our treasure?”

I sigh, and when I think of it I wince. He looks at me expectantly, but finally lower my eyes and say, “I can either usemy spikes or… or….” I meet his eyes, and he glares, so I gulp and continue. 

Then with a breath, I say, “Or lasers.”

“That ‘a boy!” he says, satisfied. “Now, can you demonstrate these things?” 

My eyes widen, and I say, “On.. on a real creature?” Master nods in return, and I say, “Who? Or what?”

Master’s gaze shifts and he looks past me, and says with a smile, “They’re practically standing in line.”

I turn very quickly, and see them swimming toward us. They’re players, and I think just how stupid they are. They took the task of making and drinking an underwater breathing potion, and an invisibility one. What they obviously don’t know: GUARDIANS CAN SEE YOU EVEN WHEN YOU USE AN INVISIBILITY POTION.

I sigh. “Do I have to?” I ask him, and he nods quickly. They’re coming closer, and I know I’ll be expelled from tutoring if I don’t do what he says. He’s been training me since I was born (Three minecraft weeks ago), and he’s very strict. 

With a sigh, I drop to the ground near the players where they can’t see me, until they’re swimming overhead.

I then swim upward, extend my spikes, and swim into one. He falls back, and I hit into him again. The others have somewhat scattered, bewildered and scared. The one I was hurting disappears. I move onto the next, whom I shoot with a laser. He falls back; another GONE. I do the same to the next, and the next, and then there’s one left. 

He doesn’t have a weapon that he threatens me with; he merely stares at me, fear filling his large brown eyes, and whimpers. I stop, and then quickly whisper, “Go, and hurry. Onto the shore.” He’s amazed, but relieved. He swims away, and I swim back to my master. I prepare myself for what I’m in for, and am surprised by what happens. 

He smiles at me, and says, “Well done. Well done! You were amazing with the first ones, and then, the way you showed him mercy because our monument was safe- it was, it was really a good thing to do.”

I smile proudly, and think with a grin, Maybe I’ll enjoy being a guardian, after all!


	21. The Creeper

I take a step nearer to the house. I am beginning to wonder if this is such a good idea, but finally I assure myself that it is. All my life I’ve wanted a friend, because, well, creepers are unloved. Or unlovable, if you ask me. -whimper- Well, I’m going to try to make a friend. 

Sometimes, when creepers get really excited or really sad (or really in love), they explode. That, my friend, is why, not because we want to hurt anybody or anything!

We all just want a friend! Someone to love, someone to play with, someone to eat those yummy wheat-made things (bread) with.

I look at that house, that beautiful, wonderful house, and a burst of hope enters me. Not big enough to explode from, however, and so I’m safe (and everything around me). 

This player settled here, in this beautiful meadows, which I adore. If they like meadows, too, we have something in common! And then they’ll like me! See my smart reasoning?

I walk hesitantly toward the house, and then stand outside the door. Then I realize: I can’t knock. I don’t have hands. I sigh sadly, and am about to give up- but no, I can’t! Not at this point, when I’ve pushed myself so far! 

Well, I think with a sigh. I suppose I’d better sit here, and wait out the night.

So I do this. I sit as well as I can (I am a creeper, you know), and close my eyes. I sleep for a few minutes, when I hear a noise. The door opens, and I see a player standing there. I smile hopefully, and they gasp, drawing a sword.

“No!” they cry. “Not by my house!” They then run away to lead me in a different direction. 

All I want to do is cry. I’m ashamed of what I am, and I can’t change. If I even got close to Notch to ask him to turn me into a player, he’d probably cry out, and tell me to go away before I explode his mansion or something. I hate being hated. I hate hating I’m being hated. I hate hating that I hate that I hate being hated. I hate-

My thoughts are cut off when the person comes closer, and says, “Hey creepy? Oh sorry, that sounds mean…. Uh, hey creeper? Why aren’t you chasing me and trying to explode?” I stand still, and wish he could understand me if I talked. If he could, I’d say, “Because we’re not bad guys!” But since he can’t I just stand there, staring at him.

He laughs, and says, “It must be a glitch! Well, no matter. Want to come see my house?” He leads me inside, and I smile broadly. 

Finally, I think. I am loved.


	22. Last But not least, The Vindicator

I’m polishing my axe when I hear it. A whimper from upstairs. I run up, and see my only dog, Maxie, the one who I made this whole mansion for three years ago, being hit by a player who thinks it to be great fun. I yell, but he laughs, and continues. I run at him and, since my axe is the only weapon I have on me, threaten him. He hits Maxie one more time and then runs out, and I look down at Maxie. 

I gasp, and see that he’s gone; only some experience points remain. Icry out in sadness, and plan his burial. Now, a year later, I have made a decision. To make sure that nobody ever does anything bad to me, my house, or Maxie (I buried the experience points upstairs. I have a machine that creates clones of myself, as well. Well, that’s all to be said. I’m the last of the mobs you’ll be reviewing, so I hope you enjoy this book! Goodbye!

 

The End

 

P.S. PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS! I worked super hard on this. And comment which mob you relate to the most. Do you like certain ones better than before now?


End file.
